


Touch-Blast

by Lalagant



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Gen, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalagant/pseuds/Lalagant
Summary: Touch-Blasts are very useful explosive seals.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	Touch-Blast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MageKing17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageKing17/gifts).
  * Inspired by [World's Shortest DoS Recursive Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306206) by [MageKing17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageKing17/pseuds/MageKing17). 
  * Inspired by [Lesson Learned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688610) by [LadyDestinee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestinee/pseuds/LadyDestinee). 



CFodder: **!**

**Author's Note:**

> This thing is entirely a joke, but a Touch-Blast Seal went BOOM!


End file.
